


Вежливые дискуссии (о вере и убийстве)

by Kana_Go, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, disturbing imagery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после смерти Джессики Сэм исчезает. Дин повсюду разыскивает брата, но находит лишь кровавый след, ведущий в никуда. В конце концов группа охотников выслеживает Сэма в Уэйкроссе, Джорджия, и у Дина есть полчаса, чтобы спасти брата или убить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вежливые дискуссии (о вере и убийстве)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delicate Arguments [Of Faith and Murder]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943071) by [indiachick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiachick/pseuds/indiachick). 



> Предупреждения: насилие, открытый финал; херт/комфорт

Юг Пало-Альто, сумерки цвета крови с молоком и безымянный, усыпанный плавником пляж.  
  
Он направлялся в Сан-Грегорио, но тут тихо и пустынно, словно во сне без сновидений. С тем же успехом это может быть другой мир, новая география; берег Страны Чудес или Иннсмутский пляж с монстрами — Сэму все равно. Здесь тихо, до головокружения тихо. Во рту держится вкус пепла и полынный привкус ярости, но он не собирается сплевывать. Нельзя нарушать тишину. Есть в ней сияющая святость.  
  
За коричными склонами одеял из сосновой хвои краснолесье и калифорнийские пихты перешептываются, как это умеют только деревья. А за ними, совсем далеко, темная проселочная дорога влажно лоснится воспоминанием дождя. Дорога Глубокой Пещеры, вот как она называется. Или как-то вроде того. А может, совсем не так. Он достаточно долго пробыл неисправимым лжецом, чтобы перестать разбираться в собственной лжи. В 1936 году кто-то разрубил девушку надвое и захоронил глубоко в тенях краснолесья, и в ее грудной клетке были посеребренные впадины, когда ее снова выкопали. «Откуда Сэму это знать?» — вот что должен спросить голос рассудка, но голос рассудка погребен под призраками, под грудой призраков, спутанных руками и ногами. Он ищет в этой мешанине женщину со светлыми волосами — двух женщин со светлыми волосами, пожранных пламенем — но все призраки воплями требуют внимания, и болит голова.  
  
Стоит только зажмуриться, он видит Джесс: никогда в жизни у нее не было закатно-золотистых глаз, но теперь они тлеют.  
  
Ее глаза глодают небо; два темных солнца, преданных пророчеством.  
  
_«Ты знал»_ , — говорит она.  
  
Стоит только зажмуриться, он видит ее на потолке. Стоит только зажмуриться, он видит ее на факультете искусства и истории искусства в Стэнфорде, заляпанную краской, с зеленым лицом, и она улыбается из-за леса качающихся ламинарий и сверкающих аквариумных рыбок.  
  
Стоит только зажмуриться — и вот она, и он легко касается ее обнаженного плеча кончиками пальцев, а она выдыхает ему в губы.  
  
Стоит только сглотнуть — и он чувствует вкус огня.  
  
Пляж не пуст. На картонной коробке сидит человек с саксофоном в руках и играет прекрасные песни. Откуда он взялся? Сэму, впрочем, фиолетово.  
  
Ноты проливаются, словно капли солнечного света, и обжигают воздух.  
  
«Неважная идея, Сэм», — говорит человек.  
  
Сэм в курсе. Разве человек не думал, что он знает, что делает, уходя в волнующееся шероховато-темное море? Он хотел бы разбиться об алмазно-острые скалы и забыть девушку на потолке, парамедиков, ночь, проведенную в больнице с кашлем и навязчивыми мыслями о том, что _ты знал, Сэм, ты знал; ты знал, что она умрет._  
  
С кашлем, вкусом пепла, скорбью по любимой и непрочными волнорезами в мозгу.  
  
Он взглянул в яркий больничный потолок и открыл двери в голове. Голова до краев наполнилась разрушительными голосами, хором злых ангелов, направленным внутрь выбросом едкого звука.  
  
А потом грянул этот безумный калейдоскопический взрыв окон и дверей. И огонь вспыхнул в глазах той медсестрички, и раздались вопли, как падение, как потеря контроля над каждой щелью, каждым уголком и трещинкой собственного рассудка, за который он держался с самого рождения.  
  
Падение, падение в новые места, где он не Сэм Винчестер, _не он_ , не человек.  
  
И он поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги, и прошел мимо вопящей безглазой медсестры, подошел к зеркалу, и как выглядело его отражение?  
  
_Оно выглядело в точности как он._  
  
Как же теперь различить этих двоих? Человека и сверхъестественное существо, невинного и отравленного? Разве что нечего различать, _он это ты, а ты это он_ ; спутаны навсегда, один не начинается там, где заканчивается другой, но они притиснуты друг к другу, клетка за клеткой.  
  
Так, к делам насущным. Море. Пляж.  
  
Клинически оценить температуру воды. Холодная, правильно?  
  
— Сэм, — подает голос саксофонист.  
  
— Заткнись, — отвечает Сэм, и на ум приходит, что он, должно быть, пьян. Иррациональные мысли и все такое, понимаете. Мозг выкашливает цитаты из Эмили Дикинсон. Эта леди много писала про смерть. _Смерть любезно остановилась ради меня_. Выходит ли Смерть поразмять ноги на безымянных пляжах? Смерть, должно быть, работает по системе координат, верно? Как папа и Дин, но _эй_ , ты, идиот… _не суйся_ , блин, туда.  
  
(Да, определенно пьян).  
  
Он трясет головой и входит в море, а когда больше не получается идти, плывет, пока нога не отзывается тугой дергающей болью. Вот и все. Вернуться теперь нельзя, да и вообще от пляжа осталась далекая голубая лента. Он поднимает голову, и вверху бешено крутятся звезды, откашливая радужные искорки.  
  
Море тянет его, и рот наполняется соленой водой. Вода душит его. Вода толкает его вниз. Он хватает ртом воздух, но не успевает вдохнуть, когда выскакивает на поверхность, и сильно болит в груди. Все мысли уходят. Это его жизнь: череда пузырьков, что срывается с губ и отчаянно устремляется наверх.  
  
И знаете, все бы на этом и закончилось, если бы он не смотрел на пузыри. Все бы на этом и закончилось, если бы он таращился на дно, на осадочные скалы, чахнущие внизу, на скалы древние, словно время, а то и древнее.  
  
Но он смотрит на пузыри, Сэм смотрит. С каким-то детским удивлением. Он смотрит на пузыри, захлебывается, трепыхается, и тут-то он видит ангела.  
  
Яркого сияющего серафима. Ангел является ему на лодке, и в руках у него саксофон, и золотисто-оранжевый свет жжет воду, и жжет Сэма, и в этом сгорании — метемпсихоз: перерождение.  
  


***

  
Дин разбирается с худу с Новом Орлеане, Луизиана, и даже умудряется провести вечер в «Бурбон-Стрит» (с гибкой блондинкой, кстати), прежде чем начинает беспокоиться, потому что тревога всегда на краешке сознания. Как нежеланный приятель, с которым продолжаешь здороваться: «Привет, как дела, пожалуйста, убирайся».  
  
На следующий день появляется сообщение от папы с единственным словом «Стэнфорд», так что Дин отправляется туда и переживает всю дорогу. Смотрит на остов многоквартирного здания, где жил Сэм, расспрашивает народ и не находит ничего. Он едет в больницу, где нашли медсестру с выжженными глазами, и проверяет разбитое стекло, камеру наблюдения. Потом час сидит на больничной парковке, слушая на всю громкость AC/DC, а потом кто-то стучит в окно и вежливо просит убраться или сделать музыку потише, так что он уезжает.  
  
Бобби звонит на следующий день, в двенадцать, и упоминает ворон. Дин давно не видел Бобби. И не спал. Кто-то что-то сказал про Сэма и Сан-Грегорио, и вот он здесь, наблюдает, как волны бьются о берег. Пока еще не паникует. Хотя надо бы. Вместо паники у него вопросительные знаки.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Карсон-Сити, — прерывает его Бобби.  
  
— У меня тут как бы дело…  
  
— Просто приезжай, — говорит Бобби, и слышится что-то такое в его голосе, поэтому Дин едет и не понимает, почему радио все больше сходит с ума.  
  
Передают новости про вымирающий город (люди просто мрут как мухи), про то, как вскрылось целое кладбище и гробы горели, а около пустыни Мохаве людей развешали на линиях электропередач, словно ворон.  
  
— Нехилое заклинаньице, — бормочет Дин под нос, немножко смеется, немножко волнуется, напевает немножко не в тон.  
  
Между Сэмом и Дином всегда существовало притяжение, связь на крови и душе, и последние четыре года они притворялись, что ее нет, но сейчас Дин ее чувствует.  
  
Это покореженный и извилистый тоннель, но именно он рассказывает Дину то, о чем умолчал Бобби.  
  
— Какого хрена, Сэм?  
  


***

  
Серафим слишком яркий, чтобы на него смотреть, так что Сэм только поглядывает краешком глаза, когда начинает казаться, что ангела рядом нет. Это словно волшебство, словно перевернутые чары Орфея и Эвридики.  
  
«Продолжай оглядываться. Ты исполняешь Господню волю, — говорит Серафим. — Ты избранный».  
  
Во снах мир закручивается в немое синее крещендо, и там покой. Сэм лежит на спине в соленом море, словно пятиконечная звезда, и лица злых мужчин и женщин, которые помечает для него ангел, проплывают в небе.  
  
«Этот не выглядит особенно злобным», — замечает Сэм, и Серафим отзывается своим громоподобным смехом.  
  
«Откуда тебе знать, — возражает он. — Ты не видишь, на что они способны».  
  
«Смотри», — говорит Серафим, и небо с морем меняются местами: теперь Сэм парит над миром и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
Сэм смотрит. На людей с черными ртами и на аляповатые кровавые отпечатки, которые они оставляют за собой, на их зловеще-насмешливые красные глаза. Кожа им не по размеру, она натягивается и рвется у глазниц, и они постоянно улыбаются, чтобы поправить ее. Пытаются затаиться. Но теперь они не могут спрятаться от Сэма. Ему нравится, что они больше не в состоянии скрыться.  
  
Все они монстры в человеческой коже, и раньше он этого не замечал, но сейчас видит.  
  
«Хорошо», — с облегчением отвечает Сэм.  
  
Его вера — песочный замок, который иногда смывают волны, однако Серафим отстраивает для него этот замок снова и снова, и он благодарен за это, потому что забывает. В круговороте крови, озона и воплей Сэм иногда бывает ужасно недалеким, и он _забывает_.  
  


***

  
Дин не останавливается в Карсон-Сити надолго. Там не на что охотиться. Одни только трупы.  
  
— Позвони, если… — говорит Дин, и Бобби обещает, что позвонит.  
  
Семья и все такое, ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Следующие несколько месяцев Дин идет по дорожке из странностей и крови, ничего не находит, и безысходность накапливается до тех пор, пока не начинает казаться, что он сейчас свихнется. Он отслеживает ряд невероятно жестоких убийств и с легкостью определяет почерк: все жертвы 1983 года рождения, у некоторых в домах случились пожары, когда им было по полгода.  
  
Дин просматривает имена и задает вопросы, и повсюду рассказывают о высоком незнакомце с зеленовато-карими глазами.  
  
Дин продирает глаза на телефонный звонок через четыре месяца после исчезновения Сэма.  
  
Бобби сообщает:  
  
— Уэйкросс.  
  
— Хорошо. Я в Атланте.  
  
— Быстрее, — говорит Бобби, и Дин моргает на мобильник, пока не гаснет экран.  
  


***

  
«Я хочу прекратить», — говорит Сэм Серафиму.  
  
Ему до смерти наскучили сомнения, кровь и то, как временами глаза Серафима заливаются странной ужасной чернотой. Ему до смерти наскучило с каждым днем ощущать себя все более могущественным. Ему до смерти наскучило чувствовать, будто ему это почти нравится.  
  
«Я устал. Я хочу прекратить».  
  
Он в Уэйкроссе, Джорджия.  
  
Мальчик в футболке с «Sex Pistols» таращится на него из дверей придорожной закусочной, рюмки съезжаются в кучку на подносе, который он держит в дрожащих пальцах. Сэм видит зеленовато-золотые глаза, горящие сквозь невинные карие обманки, острые зубы, черную пустоту в нутре из раздробленных костей и перекрученных кишок.  
  
«Оно пожирает и пожирает, — гремит Серафим. — Оно уничтожает безвинных. Оно развращает. И ты просто позволишь ему уйти?»  
  
«Пожалуйста», — думает Сэм, пока силой мысли крушит мальчику череп, и гадает, когда уже все будет кончено, скажет ли ему Серафим, _ты сделал все, что смог, теперь можешь поспать._  
  
Но вместо этого Серафим говорит: «Он идет за тобой». Сэм поднимает руку, и черная, словно патока, кровь сочится из носа, когда он фокусируется на остальных чудовищах в закусочной. Одно стреляет, и боль заставляет его отшатнуться и вцепиться в дверь, но потом Сэм ощущает прикосновение Серафима глубоко в голове, трепещущее и мягкое, почти нежное, и боль отступает.  
  
«Тот, кто заставляет тебя сомневаться. Он идет за тобой».  
  


***

  
Уэйкросс, Джорджия.  
  
За метрономом стеклоочистителей — заросшая кипарисами, темная от грозы ночь.  
  
Свет не горит нигде, кроме закусочной «Квакер», и, с точки зрения Дина, здание выглядит так, будто его сколотили еще до Революции — древние, засиженные мухами стекла и разбухшее от дождей дерево. Топкая дорожка ведет к горбатым мосткам. А дальше электрическим светом горят окна закусочной.  
  
«Ты там, Сэм?» — гадает Дин, и пальцы стискиваются на рукояти «Беретты».  
  
Он выбирается из «Импалы» и шагает к группе вооруженных людей.  
  
— Я иду первым. Хочу с ним поговорить.  
  
— Черта с два, — выплевывает охотник, чьего имени Дин даже не знает.  
  
Их тут пятнадцать под дождем. Пятнадцать бывалых охотников, выслеживающих его брата.  
  
— Это опасно, Дин, — у Бобби замкнутый настороженный взгляд, как будто он не хочет здесь находиться, но не видит другого выхода. — _Он_ опасен.  
  
— Он мой _брат_ , — рычит Дин, потому что прошло четыре месяца, он не в курсе, что вообще происходит, и так или иначе всё должно закончиться сегодня. — Дайте мне полчаса.  
  
— Дело твое, чувак, — темнокожий охотник пристально смотрит на Дина. — Но что бы ты ему ни сказал и что бы он тебе ни ответил, ничего не изменится. Из-за парня погибло слишком много мирных людей. Мы от него избавимся.  
  
— Ладно, — ворчит Дин, опустив глаза.  
  
Ну а что еще, черт побери, ему остается?  
  
Еще двадцать шагов, и Дин на мостках. Желтый свет сияет в окнах и льется на переднее крыльцо. Дин поворачивает ручку: та, медная, ржавая, позеленела от яри-медянки. Дверь скрипит на петлях, открываясь, и в ветреной ночи поет Спрингстин.  
  
— Сэм?  
  


***

  
Дин идет через кровь и медленно оседающую пыль, сердце колотится молотом. Постоянное состояние оцепенелого спокойствия, не отпускающее его с исчезновения Сэма, кажется, отпустило, и теперь он думает: «Где ты, папа? Почему тебя нет здесь?» Он думает: «Я не знаю, что делать». Он думает, что надо опустить пистолет. Думает: «Это не может быть Сэмми. Наверное, он одержим чем-то. Я все еще могу вернуть его обратно».  
  
Но потом Дин подходит к столу в центре, и парень на стуле, выцарапывающий что-то ножом по столешнице, этот парень — просто Сэм. Просто его брат. Он поднимает глаза и улыбается Дину, и по его жесту захлопывается дверь, которую Дин оставил открытой. Перед Дином оказывается кружка с пивом, и он смотрит в нее, на золотую пену, и у него так много вопросов, и он гадает: «Почему?». Почему Сэм выглядит таким изможденным, с лиловыми синяками под глазами. Почему он так похудел, стал бледнее и резче, а скулы в золотистом свете так заострились, словно их обточили на токарном станке.  
  
— Привет, Дин, — говорит Сэм спокойно, устало и хрипло.  
  
Дин по-прежнему смотрит на него поверх пистолета, и Сэм останавливает взгляд на «Беретте».  
  
— Собираешься пристрелить меня?  
  
— Не знаю. Это ты мне скажи, придется ли.  
  
— Присядь, Дин, — предлагает Сэм.  
  
Дин ухмыляется, почти отчаянно, и говорит:  
  
— Снаружи пятнадцать охотников с пулями по твою душу, а ты решил потрепаться?  
  
— Это ты потрепаться решил. Ты же за этим и пришел, гений.  
  
Они молчат, и Дин пока слушает, как Спрингстин поет о тьме на окраине города. Напев словно отскакивает от стен, создавая тихую фоновую музыку этой сюрреалистичной картинке.  
  
К Дину стремительно движется стул, так что он сдается, садится и выпаливает первый вопрос, который вертелся на кончике языка:  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Почему что?  
  
— Тебе список предоставить, Норман Бейтс? Ладно. Целый городок в Неваде. Люди на линиях электропередач в Аризоне. Те ребята, по всей карте. Я ездил и находил их после того, как ты с ними покончил, Сэм, и я _никогда_ не видел ничего хуже. _Ты их на части растерзал, Сэм_ , — Дину приходится выдавить фразу, и теперь его колотит, а в глазах Сэма мелькает негодование. — Я хочу знать, почему.  
  
— Ты не видишь их по-настоящему, — терпеливо отвечает Сэм. — Ты не видишь, что они та…  
  
— И _что_ же они такое?  
  
— Они все чудовища, Дин.  
  
Дин видит огонь в его глазах и ощущает безнадежность.  
  
— Ангел показывает мне.  
  
Истерический смех поднимается в горле, словно пузырьки в бутылке шампанского. Дин давит порыв.  
  
— Ангел. Какой еще ангел?  
  
И Сэм ему рассказывает.  
  


***

  
— Это неправда, Сэмми, — возражает Дин, когда Сэм заканчивает. — Это чертова ложь и ничего кроме. Эта тварь… чем бы она ни была, она лжет тебе.  
  
— Он предупредил меня, что ты это скажешь, — отвечает Сэм.  
  
У него далекий остекленевший взгляд, и Дин хватает его за запястья, разжимает пальцы, заставляет Сэма посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Он монстр, Сэм. Все те невинные люди, которых ты убил…  
  
— Прекрати, Дин, я не…  
  
— _Почему ты не понимаешь?_ Он использует тебя! Сэм. _Сэмми_ , — Дин вскакивает, сбивает пивную кружку на пол, с силой хлопает ладонями по столу. — Я не знаю, почему ты способен делать все это, но мы разберемся, мы во всем разберемся, но ты должен прекратить, это не _божья воля_ , это одна только ложь…  
  
— _Заткнись!_ — орет Сэм.  
  
Дин чувствует, как ноги отрываются от пола, а в следующий момент — сильную боль: он врезается в стену, и Сэм широко шагает к нему, хватает за воротник и держит в воздухе. Дин кашляет, брызгает слюной и впустую хватает Сэма за запястье.  
  
— Ты не видишь того, что вижу я. Ты не видишь чудовищ. После того, что произошло в больнице, я думал, что _я_ чудовище, Дин…  
  
И вот тут весь парадокс, центр вращающегося колеса. Мир движется на собственных колесах и осях, и быть размозженным в пыль тем, что ты есть, хуже, нежели управлять колесом и уничтожить все остальное. Краем глаза Дин замечает нечто в углу комнаты, нечто с мерцающими черными глазами.  
  
— …И я не мог… я не знал, _что_ … но Серафим спас меня.  
  
В глазах Сэма безумно пылает вера, и впервые Дин страшится не того, во что превратился Сэм, и можно ли обратить это — ему страшно _за_ Сэма, что будет, когда тот осознает правду. Он пытается прохрипеть: «Сэм», но Сэм выпускает его, отступает, отворачивается и тяжело дышит. На его одежде засохшая кровь, и Дин вспоминает маленького Сэма, такого же упертого в отношении того, во что он верил, абсолютно такого же упрямого.  
  
— Я не мог жить с тем, что натворил. Но он указал мне путь. Он спас меня.  
  
_Он спас меня._  
  
— Он тебя уничтожил, — шепчет Дин.  
  
Находит взглядом выпавший из рук пистолет, на полу, но думает: «Без резких движений…»  
  
Сэм в ярости разворачивается:  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
В голове пронзительный невразумительный визг, Дин падает на пол, на колени, и глупо вспоминает тот дурацкий фильм «Омен», о сводном брате, что погибает с воплями в голове, и гадает, собирается ли его мозг расплавиться так же, от этого хорового ора. Пальцы скребут по полу, подбираются к пистолету.  
  
Дин выплевывает слова, сам с ними не соглашаясь:  
  
— Он уничтожил тебя, Сэм, _ты только взгляни на себя_. Тебя уже не спасти. Ты сам понимаешь. Ты _видишь_ за всем этим балаганом…  
  
Он поднимает голову, чувствует кровь на губах; головная боль — вереница, панорама пульсирующих красных пятен, которая то складывается, то разворачивается, мучительный калейдоскоп.  
  
— Заткнись, Дин, — Сэм, разъяренный и бледный, наблюдает за ним. — Заткнись. Я не знаю, как перестать причинять тебе боль, так что _заткнись_!  
  
— Ты же не дурак. Или тебе _нравится_? А может, это отрицание, а, Сэмми…  
  
— Я не чудовище! — шипит Сэм, сверкает глазами и сжимает кулаки.  
  
«Я не хочу быть чудовищем», — вот, что остается недосказанным, и вот, что слышит Дин. И это так похоже на Сэмми, так перекликается с братом, которого он знает, что у Дина заново разбивается сердце. Зал — вихрь разлетающихся предметов, столов, стульев и стаканов, полных виски бутылок, что врезаются в стену и взрываются золотыми арками, сверкающими осколками. В хаосе обломков и разрушения, и Спрингстина, который по-прежнему поет о том, что нужно отпустить тьму внутри себя, с отвлекшимся Сэмом и черноглазой тварью, отвлекшейся на Сэма, Дин хватает пистолет.  
  
— Именно, ты не чудовище, — злобно выплевывает Дин и стреляет в спину твари, этой твари с мерцающими черными глазами, которая одурманила его младшего братишку.  
  
Все летающие предметы с грохотом сыплются вниз, и Сэм в шоке разворачивается. Он смотрит, как тварь выпадает из темноты, сияющие глаза полны чего-то дьявольского.  
  
Вопли в голове стихают, и Дин на минуту валится с ног, вжимается лбом в темный, густо пахнущий древесиной пол и пытается подавить тошноту. Боковым зрением он видит черноглазую тварь: рот открыт в пронзительном вопле, изо рта валит дым и, темный и угрожающий, плывет к Сэму. Дин, сам того не замечая, вскакивает, обхватывает Сэма руками и оттаскивает прочь. На всякий случай он стреляет в улепетывающий дым еще несколько раз, и тот вылетает через разбитое окно. Сэм обмякает, и они оба оседают на пол, медленно, цепляясь друг за друга.  
  
Сэм молчит, но поворачивает голову так, чтобы найти то местечко у Дина между шеей и плечом, где он спал, когда был младенцем.  
  
— Все хорошо, — врет Дин и не хочет думать, почему Сэм кажется таким легким, будто состоит из одних только костей.  
  
У Сэма дрожат ресницы, а губы такие белые, почти синеватые, и рубашка темнеет от крови над животом, где без помощи демона пулевая рана стала настоящей пулевой раной.  
  
Снаружи, к его ужасу, раздается выстрел из дробовика.  
  
Диновы полчаса истекли.  
  


***

  
Что-то Сэм выдумывает, но остальное — правда.  
  
По крайней мере, самое важное, где события происходят с людьми, а люди происходят с событиями. Но у него в голове _чувства_ , если позволите, и он думает, что сейчас вполне имеет право сочинить какую-нибудь фигню, так ведь?  
  
Как в конце он притворяется спокойным и в ясном уме, пока Дин склоняется над ним и рассказывает странные истории о старых забавах и дурацких случаях из детства, и как фоном играет Дорис Дэй. «Ты мое солнышко», — поет она. Сэм притворяется, что понимает, даже говорит себе, будто понимает, но на самом деле ничто больше не имеет значения. Они в крохотной уборной, и кровь по всему кафелю, кровь на пальцах Дина, и пальцы оставляют пламенеющие алые отпечатки на коже Сэма, пока Дин крепко сжимает его руки и играет в «А помнишь как».  
  
— Помнишь, как мы были в Эссексе? Господи, та официанточка. Помнишь, Сэмми?  
  
Сэм не помнит. Он думает о какой-то темной дороге в Джорджии, о чудовищах с белыми масками-клювами, скрывающими разложение, о засиженном мухами окне придорожной закусочной. Он думает о мальчиках в футболках с «Sex Pistols» и о мужчинах в автомобилях с пистолетами под сиденьями, с ножами в рукавах, с пулями, предназначенными для него. Он думает о следе из тел, и о крови, и о вере, и о черноглазых ангелах.  
  
Он думает о Дине, и о той темной ликантропии, которая превращает брата из беспомощного в стремящегося защитить, а потом отомстить так же молниеносно, как вылупляется куколка.  
  
— Сэм. _Сэмми_ , не спи.  
  
Сэм не может, ведь убаюкивающий красный и эбонитово-черный свет пульсирует вокруг и потихоньку уводит его, мало-помалу.  
  
У Дина очень зеленые и очень глубокие глаза. Зал уменьшающих зеркал, в котором становишься все мельче и мельче, таким маленьким, что твои грехи можно выковырять, словно гранатовые зернышки, и разбросать повсюду, чтобы они принесли пользу, извиваясь под землей, прорастая и истекая соком в качестве расплаты.  
  
Мир кренится, будто они в свернутой набок картине, а кровь растекается вокруг ног, словно ею истекают не то подошвы, не то души. Что-то стучит в дверь — тук-тук — гигантские красноглазые вороны, с серпами пришедшие по Сэмову душу. Дин орет:  
  
— Если какой сукин сын вломится сюда, он труп, и никаких вопросов! Слышите меня?!  
  
Сэм смотрит на него, на взведенный пистолет в его руке, на его решимость, на свои пальцы, цепляющиеся за его куртку. И смеется. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Иннсмутский пляж с монстрами — отсылка к фантастической повести Г. Лавкрафта «Тень над Иннсмутом»  
> 2\. Спрингстин, Брюс Фредерик — американский рок- и фолк-музыкант.  
> 3\. Норман Бейтс — вымышленный персонаж, психопат, страдающий раздвоением личности, герой знаменитого триллера Альфреда Хичкока «Психо» и его сиквелов.  
> 4\. Дорис Дэй — американская певица и актриса.


End file.
